leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Blackthorn Gym
only) |badge=Rising Badge |type=Dragon |region=Johto |battlefield=Blackthorn Gym Battlefield.png |colordark=303030 |colorlight=606060 }} The Blackthorn Gym (Japanese: フスベジム Fusube Gym) is the official Gym of Blackthorn City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Clair. s who defeat her receive the . In the games An will prevent access to the Gym itself until the player has at least seven of the eight Johto Badges and has defeated Team Rocket at the Goldenrod Radio Tower, though there is no legitimate way to access Blackthorn with less than seven Badges. Generation II In , the Gym Leader Clair is on a platform in the middle of red-hot lava, and the player must go to the second floor, where a puzzle must be completed. Once the puzzle is completed, the boulders pushed down the correct holes form bridges across the lava, allowing the player to reach Clair. Even after being defeated, Clair does not consider the player ready to challenge the Pokémon League and refuses to hand over the , forcing the player to go to the Dragon's Den and complete a trial before the Badge can be acquired. A field based on the Gym also appears in Pokémon Stadium 2's Johto Gym Leader Castle. Generation IV In , immediately after entering the Gym, the Gym guide tells the player to return their walking Pokémon back to its Poké Ball. After this, the player has to navigate on platforms floating on lava, using arrows on them to move them and the blue buttons on them to spin them. After three platforms and several Trainers, the player will reach Clair and battle her. Like in Generation II, after being defeated, Clair still deems the player unready for the Pokémon League and refuses to hand over the Badge before the player has completed the challenge at the Dragon's Den. Appearance Trainers Core series |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Clair.png |prize= 4000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=GSC |location=Blackthorn Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Clair.png |prize= 4920 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Blackthorn Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Side series Pokémon Stadium 2 =Round 1 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Clair.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Round 2 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Clair.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Items , if initially missed at Dragon's Den|C=yes|display= }} }} In the anime The Blackthorn Gym first appeared in Fangs for Nothin', where challenged Clair to a for his final Johto League Badge. Although he battled hard, Ash wasn't doing very well and was constantly outmaneuvered by Clair. However, before the battle could end, an alarm went off, alerting Clair that somebody had stolen the Dragon Fang kept at the Dragon Holy Land. She told Ash that the battle would have to continue some other time, causing the match to be interrupted. After dealing with and returning the Dragon Fang, Ash and Clair had a second battle in Better Eight Than Never. This time, Ash came prepared with his and . Thanks to them, he was much more successful than during his previous attempt, and was able to earn himself a . In SS028, visited the Gym and had an exhibition match with Clair, using her against Clair's . After a hard-fought battle, Clair and Druddigon emerged victorious. In the , the Blackthorn Gym has a retractable roof, which is used when both Clair and the opponent's Pokémon can use flight in one way or another. Pokémon used in Gym Used by first Blackthorn Gym Leader first appeared in Fangs For Nothin' and once belonged to the original of the Blackthorn Gym. She went on a rampage when tried to steal a sacred bowl of fire in Great Bowls of Fire!, but she calmed down later on in that episode. Clair was revealed to had captured the Dragonite in A Pokémon of a Different Color!. Dragonite's known moves are , , and .}} Used by Clair was used it in both battles with Ash. In the first battle, Ash first decided to use Pikachu, but as Pikachu's attacks didn't have that much effect on Kingdra, Ash switched to , which was easily defeated. Right after this the match was interrupted, as Team Rocket was trying to steal the Dragon Fang. During the rematch, Kingdra put up a good fight against Ash's , but was finally defeated by Snorlax's . Kingdra's known moves are , , , , and .}} is Clair's hidden powerhouse. It was seen guarding her Dratini. Later, during Ash's rematch with Clair, it managed to defeat Ash's Snorlax and put up a good fight against his , but eventually lost to Pikachu's . Gyarados's known moves are , , , and .}} is Clair's main Pokémon. It first appeared as a , when it was shedding its skin and Clair was protecting it at that time. When tried to steal Dratini, Clair protected it which led it to evolve into a Dragonair. With its new powers, Dragonair easily defeated Team Rocket. Clair also used her Dragonair in the rematch against in Better Eight Than Never. With its speed and power, it defeated easily. With a wide range of moves such as , it proved to be a tough challenge for Charizard as well. Eventually it was however defeated by Charizard's , earning Ash the .}} first appeared in A Pokémon of a Different Color! as a wild Pokémon living in a cave in the Decolore Islands. It was attacked by Team Rocket, but and went into a rampage. Clair was able to calm it and it decided to join her party. Druddigon reappeared in SS028, battling against Iris's Dragonite. Druddigon's known moves are , , , , and .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Blackthorn Gym appeared in Debonaire Dragonair, where Clair was seen battling her apprentice Ryu at the Gym, easily defeating his with her Dragonair before heading to the Dragon's Den. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga The Blackthorn Gym appeared in The Ultimate Battle…?!. entered the Gym to impress Clair, but he and his were badly beaten by her. As and his Pokémon went inside, they had to get past a river full of lava in order to get to Clair. Even though the group was burned in the process, Clair cooled them off with a water bucket and challenged Red to a battle using Dragonair. Despite Dragonair being a tough opponent, Red was able to defeat it with and , although their clones caused some trouble in the end. Trivia * In the games, the Cianwood Gym, the Blackthorn Gym, and the Celadon Gym are the only Gyms that require the use of an HM, as part of a Gym puzzle, in order to progress. Cianwood and Blackthorn's Gyms require in Generation II, while Celadon's requires in all generations except Generation II. * This is the only Gym in any Pokémon game where the player doesn't obtain the Gym's Badge after defeating the Gym Leader. * This is one of the few places in where the player is required to keep his or her Pokémon inside of its Poké Ball. ** However, if the lead Pokémon in the party is fainted, the next unfainted Pokémon will be outside of its ball in the Gym. * In , the dark colored-lava on the floor of the Gym resembles a dragon, with its tail at the Gym entrance and mouth at the back of the Gym. * Blackthorn Gym is the only Gym in the to have more than one Gym Trainer of the same Trainer class. * In , if the player whites out due to damage while still inside the Dragon Shrine in Dragon's Den after receiving the Rising Badge, they can return to the Blackthorn Gym to receive the reward TM from Clair. However, if the player then returns to Dragon's Den and stands on the tile directly in front of the Dragon Shrine's door, Clair will appear again and give the player another TM24. Category:Gyms Category:Johto Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Ebenholz City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Endrino fr:Arène d'Ébènelle it:Palestra di Ebanopoli ja:フスベジム zh:煙墨道館